


Bedtime Story

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kinks, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Will you tuck me in?





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for the 30_lemons challenge 8, "The Phonebooth, or, Aural Sex." *love* to rebecca for the sounding boardness.  


* * *

In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea for Abby to have called Gibbs while he was out on a case. She had no idea if he was awake or even alone in the hotel room, and somehow, sharing what the two of them had together with anyone else on the team wasn't on her top twelve agenda.

But she missed his voice.

He answered on the fourth ring, voice a bit gruff. "Gibbs."

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, Abs. I thought you had gone home."

"I did." Abby pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Usually her bedroom didn't seem this empty. Or cold.

"Talk to me."

Abby bit her lip and looked around, somewhat guiltily. "Are you alone?"

"You think I'd share a room?" His chuckle made her feel a bit warmer. "It's a perk of being in charge, Abby. Now, tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "I miss you, Gibbs."

Gibbs' voice gentled, softened. "I miss you too, baby. Can't sleep?"

"Can you?"

He laughed again. "Nope." Abby smiled, picturing his face.

It sort of sounded foolish when she said it out loud, but... "Will you tuck me in?" she asked, plaintively.

"Depends." Abby shivered. Gibbs' voice was dropping in register, cluing her into what was about to come. "What are you wearing, little girl?"

Abby had to swallow before the words came. "My purple striped pajama pants and a black tank top, sir." 

"Any panties?"

She shook her head, even though he couldn't see. "No, sir."

"Good." She could hear rustling on the other end of the phone line. Abby swallowed again, imagining what Gibbs looked like, how he was arranged on the hotel bed. "Strip. You may put down the phone."

She had to. Fortunately, it was only for a moment when she pulled her tank off. Abby stood and picked up the phone again, waiting for her next instruction. "Sir?" 

Gibbs' smile was almost audible through the phone. "Top left drawer of your dresser. Take out the blue dildo." Oh, god. Abby moved to obey and took out the toy. It was one of her bigger ones, not too realistic. 

"I have it, sir." The silicone was warming in her hand.

"On the bed, hands and knees. Hold the dildo in front of you." There was more rustling from Gibbs' end as Abby moved into position, the blue toy pointing at her lips. She swallowed, trying to control her heartbeat and breathing enough to hear Gibbs.

"Listen carefully, pretty girl. You're going to suck that toy and pretend that it's me. You're going to be as noisy and messy as you can be, because I want to hear every noise as you fuck your mouth." Abby moaned and licked her lips.

"Pretty girl. Talk to me." The order cut through the haze of lust rushing through her mind, and Abby swallowed again.

"Yes, sir. May I start, sir?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, sir." Her legs were spread, ass in the air as her lips circled the slick plastic. It wasn't as good as Gibbs' cock, not warm or alive, but it was what she had and what she had been ordered to do. Abby moaned and whimpered and slurped, hand clutching the phone to her face, hoping she was loud enough.

She must have been, because Gibbs began whispering to her. "That's it. Good little girl, sucking a nice cock. You like that, baby girl? I know you do, because you like being my little cocksucker.

"Pretty girl, on your knees, desperate for a cock in her mouth, sucking and licking. It's a good look for you. But it's not enough, is it? I know you, little cocksucking girl. Your ass is in the air and your legs are spread and your pussy's so very wet." Abby moaned louder, cheeks hollowing as she sucked harder and her cunt spasmed.

"What do you want more, girl? A hand turning your ass red? Maybe a paddle. If you could talk around your greedy mouth, you'd beg me for that, wouldn't you? You'd beg me to spank you, hoping to get fucked, too. Cock in your mouth and cunt. Maybe a plug in your ass, too. Fill up all your holes, greedy girl."

Abby whimpered. God, she was about to explode, about to come from just the dildo in her mouth and her Master's words in her ear. Her legs were trembling. Please, she thought, as loud as she could, please just say the word. 

But Gibbs had other plans. 

"Stop." 

Abby froze. Please, please, please...

"Take your mouth off the toy."

She groaned, breath shuddering as she moved away, the vacuum she had created making a little popping noise.

"Are you my good girl, Abby?"

Abby fought to hold the tears of frustration back. "Always yours, Master."

"Pretty baby." Gibbs' voice soothed her. "Lie back, knees bent."

She scrambled into place, not daring to hope.

"Are you there, little girl?"

Abby nodded again, "Yes, sir." She bit back the nearly-automatic please. Gibbs wasn't too fond of begging. 

"My beautiful girl. Take that slick cock and fuck your wet cunt with it."

Her breath released in a long shudder. Abby turned the toy, raised her hips, and pushed it inside her pussy. She didn't bite back any of the groans and moans she made. Fuck, did it feel good. She twisted the dildo and gasped.

"That's it. Feels good, baby? Is that what you wanted?"

Shaking now, Abby managed to get the words together. "Rath... rather have you, sir."

Gibbs chuckled. "That's my good girl. Put your thumb on your clit. I want you to fuck your toy and come, imagining that it's me."

Her hand moved, thumb circling her clit. Oh, fuck. She couldn't... she was going to... 

Abby came with a long, drawn-out whine, spasming and collapsing on her bed.

Her breathing was harsh in her ears and it took a while to interpret the soothing sounds Gibbs was making into the phone. Abby's hand was clutching at the phone almost painfully.

She sighed. "Thank you, sir."

"You back with me, pretty girl?"

Abby nodded, the phone moving with her head.

Gibbs' voice was warm and soothing. "That's my good girl. Now, get some sleep, because as soon as this case is over, I'm taking you home and using you as hard as you need, understood?"

Abby smiled, warmth and lassitude spreading throughout her body. "Thank you, sir."

He chuckled. "I love you, Abby. Get some sleep."

She closed her eyes and kissed the keypad of her phone. "Love you too, sir."


End file.
